Jewelpet x Wacki's Wild World: New Grounds
Jewelpet x Wacki's Wild World: New Grounds is an upcoming anime and the first anime made by Cooki Studios, the show is stated to have around 5 seasons and premiered on the UK versions of Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nickelodeon on October 9, 2017, worldwide. Main Plot This show is a crossover with Jewelpet and Wacki's Wild World, in which the Jewelpets and Wacki try to get along with one another in a series of sitcom-like episodes, the show pays multiple homages to various Hanna-Barbera cartoons, such as the use of sound effects from the Hanna-Barbera sound effect library, the cartoonish gags in several moments, and the toon-physics the characters make use of. It's been rumoured that the Season 1 finale will mark the debut of a new character, but the whether the character is good or bad is not yet specified. The show takes place in a place far away from Jewel Land called Jimbo Town, where Wacki meets up with the Jewelpets. Each episode usually takes place here or on some occasions, A far off land. Characters Note: This list only describes the main, secondary, and supporting characters. General Wacki Wacki is a "human being" that operates on toon-physics and is a bit hyperactive compared to the others, He got married with Lapis when he first met her and is the only character that is not a Jewelpet to speak the Jewel Landian Language, which is a mixture of French, Russian, Arabic, and farts. Ruby Like in the series, Ruby is an air-headed (but sometimes lazy) Japanese Hare, whose magic usually causes explosions or bad luck. The show, however, reveals that she has an attitude to inflate herself with a pump, but always end up in a small size. Like all the other Jewelpets, she is bigger than normal in the series. Garnet Garnet is a prideful but very hardworking Persian Cat, whose magic has a half chance of being successful. in Episode 2, she has been mysteriously bloated by air, and through the episode, she grows bigger and fatter, as water, blueberry juice, fat, cotton, and electricity fill her up. and by the end, everyone gets blown away as she deflates from her mouth. Sapphie Sapphie is a very quiet, smart, kind and discreet Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, and Episode 3 reveals that her magic is not always successful, and that is established in a scene where she tries to apply candles to Wacker's cake, but accidentally guides a mysteriously placed slice of cake in her mouth and guides the rest of said cake to her overtime, afterwards, she realizes that her belly is at a cartoonishly large size since Wacki claimed that cake was very fattening. Rin Rin is a business-savvy and energetic Parakeet. and, according to Episode 4, is often used for slapstick gags, as in the same episode, Ruby uses her magic in the Popular Culture universe and summons a cannonball that lands on Rin's right foot, in which she ends up clutching it and shouts out loud, while Ruby does not seem to notice, in Episode 5, an anvil falls on her head without warning (that means no bomb whistles, shadows, or anything but the anvil), and in Episode 6, where a horde of banana peels is thrown into the road without warning in which Rin slips on, is launched into the sky, and hits a cloud made of concrete. Chite Chite is a naturally coloured Jack Russell Terrier and very prone to at least one slapstick gag, being belly-flopped by someone, as in Episode 3, where Sapphie, now with her belly the size of a meteor, trips on an "usefully placed rock" and Chite, in the middle of cheering up Wacker after knowing what happened to Sapphie, realizes his awful fate (even though they are no bomb whistles), steps out of the shadow and, after a moment of silence, the shadow moves towards Chite, and he ends up flattened by Sapphie. Prase Prase is a small Toy Poodle coloured light brown with orange ears that, like all the other Jewelpets, can now do Toon-Physics and get involved in slapstick cliches, for example, in Episode 3, Prase and Wacki are talking about how much a "buck"(Which is the currency of Wacki's Wild World) is worth in Yen, Right in front of a bloated Sapphie, who accidentally consumed a extremely fattening cake, has already squished Chite, eventually Sapphie lets out a burp in front of Prase (She's trying to hold it), who is unaware of her, causing Prase to eventually launch into the sky, where she collides with Mount Newb and gets hurt, causing a bunch of Super Stars (from the Mario series of games) to circle around her head. King King is a pink French Bulldog and capable of curing sickness, well, not ALL the time, he was unable to do so in Episode 3, during the now extremely-overstuffed Sapphie's visit to the Wacki clinic, he uses his magic, but nothing happens after his Jewel Flash, he soon realizes that using magic in Jimbo Town can lead to bad results as he throws his crown at Sapphie but misses, in which the crown comes back and hits his nose. Rald Rald is a small panda Jewelpet with dark green Jewel Eyes. He wears a dark pink waistcoat and a pink and yellow striped hat. He also has a dark green jewel necklace on his neck. Episode 7 reveals that if he tries to take his waistcoat off for no reason, it would turn into a Chain Chomp, and bite him in the butt, all because of toon physics. Ryl Ryl is a miniature pig who is naturally colored. She wears a necklace shaped like a red heart and sometimes carries a mirror like Garnet and Diana, she is usually fashionable and prideful. However, As of this installment, toon physics allowed her to be squashed whenever she was sat on, not only that, but also be used as a rubber balloon. (she was squashed and puff-kissed in Episode 8.) Plessie A character from Super Mario 3D World, Plessie is a friendly character resembling a Nothosaur (yet referred to as a "dinosaur" by Nintendo) whose design share some features with the design of Yoshis, he made his debut in the Season 1 Finale "A Bridge to Another World", Alongside Hamoody#1. Hamoody#1 The true mascot of Cooki, and revealed then Jimbo Town is Actually TSW Town, but it was given terrible colors. He made his debut in the Season 1 Finale "A Bridge to Another World", Alongside Hamoody#1. Plarshie The Abadas Homestar Runner Nadine Flumberghast Sue Ellen Fred Flintstone A charcter from The Flintstones, Fred Flintstone is part of the Flintstone family in the prehistoric town of Bedrock. and it is shown that he can’t refuse a bet or a dare and goofing off is his favorite pastime. Will E. Coyote A character from Looney Tunes, Will E. Coyote is confirmed to be ACME’s best customer, but episodes show that their rocket skates, catapults and giant slingshots backfire on him. he is also shown pursuiting Road Runner in the background at certain times. Episode 8 revealed that he sued ACME (A reference to an ad for the ACME Hour) and started using TSWST branded products, which are highly succesful. Daffy Duck OOF O Summer Penguin A character from the [https://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_Babies_(2018) 2018 version of Muppet Babies], Summer is a penguin who is super creative. She loves to draw, paint and dance, usually at the same time. She's retains her size, but she didn't debut until Season 2. Episode 15 revealed that her sun-adorned sweater not only reminds her of home where she used to ride an Icicle Tricycle around the icebergs with her friends, but also serves as a hiding spot for Wacki. Rhythm Girl Team Nintendo A team of humans who resemble and make references to Nintendo, they didn't debut until Season 2 and carry attributes similar to a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. NES-san & Famicom-chan Their war call is Super Mario Bros. Gameboy-san & Gameboy Color-chan SNES-san & Super Famicom-chan N64-san Gamecube-san Gameboy Advance-san Nintendo DS-san & Nintendo DSi-chan Wii-san Nintendo 3DS-san & New 3DS-chan Wii U-kun Switch Dog Muppet Babies Baby Kermit The Muppet Babies version of Kermit the Frog. In contrast to the often-undressed adult Kermit, Baby Kermit always wears a sailor suit, a reference to his amphibious nature, he debuted in Season 1 episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet". Baby Piggy A baby version of Miss Piggy from Muppet Babies. Baby Piggy has a bad temper, and often flies off the handle. She frequently fends off the unwanted affection of Baby Gonzo, while expressing interest in Baby Kermit. she also frequently engages in a rivalry with Wacki because he ate her ice cream sandwich. she debuted in Season 1 episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet". Sometimes she will carry her doll with her that is simply known as Dolly. Baby Gonzo The Muppet Babies version of Gonzo. As with his adult counterpart, young Gonzo has an obsession with chickens; tending to the three chicks—including one named Camilla—who live the backyard coup as a reference to the 2018 series. He retains his overalls from the 2018 series as well. he debuted in Season 1 episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet". Baby Fozzie The Muppet Babies version of Fozzie Bear. He wants to be a famous stand-up comedian when he grows up. Fozzie often seems naive, and his jokes aren't always funny, but his friends like him anyway. He is also somewhat of a coward, for he is afraid of ghosts, monsters, thunder and lightning, and swimming, among other things. he debuted in Season 1 episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet". Baby Animal The Muppet Babies version of Animal. he debuted in Season 1 episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet". Baby Scooter The Muppet Babies version of Scooter. in contrast to the eager young "gofer" on The Muppet Show, Baby Scooter is an intellectual computer nerd, able to look up anything on his database. His twin sister is the more athletic Skeeter. he debuted in Season 1 episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet". Baby Skeeter A character created specifically for Muppet Babies in 1984. she is Scooter's twin sister. she debuted in Season 1 episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet". Baby Rowlf The Muppet Babies version of Rowlf the Dog. Baby Rowlf was the straight man on Muppet Babies, true to his adult character. Not as wild or crazy as his peers. he debuted in Season 1 episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet". Rowlf The first Muppet to reach national stardom as a cast member of The Jimmy Dean Show from 1963 to 1966. He later went on to serve as the resident piano player on The Muppet Show, also playing the silly surgeon Dr. Bob on the recurring sketch Veterinarian's Hospital, A reworked version of Veterinarian's Hospital returned in season 2 under the name Dr. Bob, the sketches are now about Rowlf curing serveral characters from random NES games, but each attempt always involves Wacki being used in some way. He also make a suprise appearance in the episode "Saturday Morning Jewelpet" where he would end the program with a farewell tune (which plays over the normal credits) and bows to the audience saying: "Thank you so much! see you in season 2!", referncing his later appearances as a main character in Season 2. Exclusive to Teen Girl Squad: Cheerleader So and So What's Her Face The Ugly One Exclusive to The New and Old Hanna-Barbera Show!: Smoogle! Smoogle Smooglette Snooper and Blabber: Back on the Case! Super Snooper Blabber Mouse Hanna-Barbera All-Stars (Animated adaptation of DC Comics' Cartoon Network Presents, The Flintstones and The Jetsons and Scooby-Doo!) Barney Rubble Wilma Flintstone Betty Rubble Dino George Jetson Elroy Jetson Judy Jetson Jane Jetson Scoobert "Scooby" Doo Norville Shaggy Rogers Velma Dace Dinkley Daphne Ann Blake Frederick "Fred/Freddie" Herman Jones Top Cat Space Ghost Moltar Zorak Yogi Bear Boo-Boo Bear Ranger Smith Magilla Gorilla Mr. Peebles Wally Gator Breezly Sneezly Smoogle! Smoogle Smooglette Anime Hamoody and the Squid Sisters (Aside from Hanna-Barbera characters, which frequently appear throughout the series, only two characters are exculsive.) Callie A character from Splatoon. she is part of the Squid Sisters pop idol duo and a former host of Inkopolis News, along with her cousin Marie. she is also a very fashionable Inkling, and has a more ‘edgy’ design in comparison to her cousin. she is very cheerful and excitable, and usually sports a grin on her face. She values her bond with her cousin Marie, the two having been inseparable since they were young. As children, they enjoyed star-gazing and playing tag together. She is particularly attentive to Marie's changes in mood, even noting when the latter wants to drink a latte based on expression alone. When by herself, however, Callie can become upset and prone to overthinking. In Anime Hamoody and the Squid Sisters, she serves as Anime Hamoody's sidekick (along with Marie.) Her signature color is magenta. Marie A character from Splatoon. she is part of the Squid Sisters pop idol duo and a former host of Inkopolis News, alongside her cousin Callie. Marie is a very fashionable Inkling, and has a more laid-back design in comparison to her cousin. Marie is seemingly quieter and not as excitable as her cousin, and usually only gives a half-smile, if at all. She can be a very sarcastic from time to time, and slightly prone to complaining, but is usually in a mild mood. Overall, her disposition is laid-back and friendly/grumpy. She is also an expert at doing impressions, (as mentioned by Agent 1 in Splatoon). In Anime Hamoody and the Squid Sisters, she serves as Anime Hamoody's sidekick (along with Marie.) Her signature color is lime green. Hario and Huigi Hario Huigi Peach Soshi Road Howser Shady and the Kiteens Shady Luna Calcio Spot Pepper Baby Cat Georgie "Jumping" Jacks Episodes List of Cultural References 101: (Episode 1): Beginnings *The beginning is a nod to Space Jam. *The scene where one of Hamoody#2's minions are driving a car is similar to the Aladdin parody in the video SMG4: The Movie Audition. **This same scene features Spongy Chips (a real life bootleg) and serveral references to The Amazing World of Gumball episode: "The Code" and Argi Birds (an Angry Birds-themed April Fools joke.). 110: (Episode 10): Saturday Morning Jewelpet *The entire episode is traditionally animated, in 4:3 ratio, and contains serveral tributes to past 80's cartoons. *The Japanese title alone references the year 1984, the same year the original Muppet Babies premiered in. *The english title on the other hand is actually a nod to the flash cartoon "Saturday Morning Watchmen". *At one point, Sapphie questions on Wacki being able to teleport, Ruby suggests "Maybe he's one of those aliens in shirts!" referencing the character ALF. *Anime Hamoody's shirt is recolored to be red with a yellow "A" on it, referencing Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks. *Ducktales is mentioned three times, but a character cuts the phrase off everytime it's said. *Garnet, unlike her normal self actually hates Mondays, similar to a trend in the Garfield comics where Garfield tends to hate something. *At one point, where Lapis was brushing her teeth, you can see a Rin lookalike running in the halls, this Rin is actually Road Runner from Looney Tunes but intentionally "miscolored". *Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Rowlf, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, and Baby Skeeter from Muppet Babies made their debut in this episode, but use their 2018 designs. *Winnie the Pooh made three appearances in this episode, eating honey in the first, chasing a red balloon in the second, and eventually assisting the gang in the third. *One of Anime Hamoody's names for the slimeball (Actually Baby Gonzo) he finds is Slimer, a character from Ghostbusters also has that name. *The "Weird blue people with socks for hats" that Ruby meets are parodies of the Smurfs. *Rin, Ryl, Lapis and Charotte eventually dress up as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles at one point. *Before the commercial break, a spoof of the 1951 CBS, 1962 ABC and 1979 NBC logos are shown, consisting of Baby Gonzo's eye for CBS, a black circle with the letters ABCDEFG for ABC, and a white sillhoute of Anime Hamoody facing right with sillhoutes of Mario (Red), Ruby (Bright Red), Baby Scooter (Orange), Baby Fozzie (Yellow), Rin (Green), Baby Kermit (Dark Green), Summer Penguin (Light Blue), Baby Gonzo (Blue), PurpleShep (Purple), Squidward (Magenta) and Baby Piggy (Pink) for the feathers and a giant stylized A behing him for NBC. 201 (Episode 12): Friday Night Jewelpet *Like Saturday Morning Jewelpet, The entire episode is traditionally animated, in 4:3 ratio, but this time contains serveral tributes to old Hanna-Barbera/Ruby-Spears cartoons. *The Japanese title alone references the year 1962, that same year, The New Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Series premiered. **The intros to them are also animated (and have the tagline "Have-a Banana Presents..." which is a reference to the fake production company "Have-a Banana" from the Jetsons closing parody from the Clarenece episode "Pilot Expansion"), much like The New Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Series. *The English title on the other hand is actually a nod to the former Cartoon Network prime-time block "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays". *Each show resembles a Hanna-Barbera/Ruby-Spears cartoon: **''Smoogle!'' features the epinomus character from The Smurfs. (and is also similar to Muppet Babies from Jim Henson as well.) **''Snooper and Blabber: Back on the Case!'' is a revival of the Snooper and Blabber segements from The Quick Draw McGraw Show, much like how Super Secret Secret Squirrel is a revival of the Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole segements from The Secret Squirrel Show. ***The fact that it got it's own spinoff show is a reference to how the original Yogi Bear segments from The Huckleberry Hound Show eventually spunoff into The Yogi Bear Show, with Hokey Wolf taking the place of the original Yogi Bear segements. ***The show is actually an animated adapation of the DC Comics miniseries, Scooby-Doo Team-Up!, just with different characters. ****The show's intro alone also bears a resmblence to the intro to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Scooby-Doo's first and most well-known incarnation. ****Despite making it's debut in this episode, the Snooper and Blabber: Back on the Case! episode: "WHEN Are We!?" is a crossover with The Flintstones. ****Charotte replaces Scooby-Doo. ****Blabber Mouse replaces Shaggy. ****Anime Hamoody and Hamoody#1 replace Velma. ****Lapis replaces Daphne. ****Super Snooper replaces Fred. **''Hanna-Barbera All-Stars'' is an animated adaption of various DC Comics in the 90's starring various Hanna-Barbera characters. **''Anime Hamoody and The Squid Sisters'' is a combination of the Huckleberry Hound (plot) and Hokey Wolf (tone) segments of The Huckleberry Hound Show. ***The show appearing as a replacement for the Snooper and Blabber: Back on the Case! segments after Snooper and Blabber: Back on the Case! got it's own show is a reference to Hokey Wolf, which replaced the Yogi Bear segements from The Huckleberry Hound Show after Yogi Bear got his own show. ***The title alone is a reference to Captain Planet and the Planeteers and Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. **''Hario and Huigi'' is not only a reference to Mario and Luigi from Super Mario, but the intro also similar to the Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har segments of The New Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Series. ***The lyrics to the theme song are extended and updated versions ot the lyrics from the Meatball, Meatball song from the the Spongebob Squarepants episode: "Imitation Crabs". ***Each character is a parody of a specific Mario character. ****Hario is a Hamoody version of Mario. ****Huigi is a Hamoody version of Luigi. ****Peach is a version of Peach reenacted by Poppolio. ****Soshi is a Smoogle version of Yoshi. ****Road is a Rosie version of Toad. ****Howser is a Hamoody version of Bowser. ****Mr. King is a Magilla Gorilla version of Donkey Kong. ****Y-Oreo is a Yogi Bear version of Wario. (His name contains the word "Oreo", which is a real life cookie, it also refers to Yogi's habit of stealing pic-a-nic baskets.) ****Mosalina is a Margie version of Rosalina. (Her name is also a parody of the Mona Lisa.) ****Y-sy is a Whitney version of Daisy (Her name has "Y" being used as why, which is a meme, it's also a reference to how the writer didn't want to include her in the show.) ****Scooby is a Scooby-Doo version of Diddy Kong. ****Wa-luigi is a Wacki version of Waluigi. (He also has a great desire to be in Super Smash Bros., which is a resmblence to a meme involving Waluigi trying to get in Super Smash Bros.) ****Foo is a Fred Flintstone version of a Boo. (His name is also a parody of Foop from The Fairly OddParents.) ****Hound-y is a Huckleberry Hound version of a Goomba. (His name is also a parody of Andy from Toy Story.) ****The Koopa Troopa, which is the only character in the Hario and Huigi series that isn't a parody, is the same one often seen in Dorkly's videos, but more tamer unlike before. **''Shady and the Kiteens'' bears a resemblence to Thundarr the Barbarian, a well-known Ruby-Spears cartoon. ***Like with Anime Hamoody and The Squid Sisters, The title alone is a reference to Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. ***The show is based off of James's (The Odd1sOut) cats, and all 6 of the cats (as well as Georgie and "Jumping" Jacks) were taken from the video he made about them, you can watch it here: https://youtu.be/dAqC07wsbOk ***The episode cuts short just before the all six cats fire a laser to recover a dead body was because not only were they not very good at writing action scenes, (and were out of time) they we're gonna get in trouble if they show that. A reference to Mike Myers (I don't know his name, Sorry!) getting caught by the police for treespasing in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. ***Luna appears to resemble (and is actually confirmed to be) the character of the same name from Salior Moon. *The episode's plot is a combination of these episodes/made-for-TV movies: **''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!: "Cartoon Buffon" **''Tiny Toon Adventures: "K-ACME TV" **''Futurama'': "Sautrday Morning Fun Pit" **''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'': "Don't Touch That Dial" **''The Fairly OddParents'': "Channel Chasers" **''The Simpsons'': "Itchy & Scratchy & Marge" *Two segments that were going to debut in this episode were left out, these include: **''Anime Hamoody and the Dreamworks Gang'': A crossover with Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, and How to Train Your Dragon. This was replaced by Anime Hamoody and The Squid Sisters ''due to time constraints. **''Winnie Werewolf: An Augie Doggie and Doggy Daddy-esque show featuring the same character from Hotel Transylvaina. (with some elements recycled from Hokey Wolf.) this was replaced by Hario and Huigi since the Super Mario series appears to be more popular. International Broadcast United States The show premired on Cartoon Network, Nicktoons and Disney Channel on November 15th 2017. But on DVD and Blu-Ray releases only Season 1 is available with some edits in the dialouge and soundtrack, for example, Baby Gonzo's "Oh... Great!" is now "My Oh... My!" and the song "Dirty Bubblegum Sweater" is replaced with an instrumental version. Japan Category:Anime Category:Cooki Studios Category:2017